Cecilia's House Party
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's my first story based on the Zé Carioca comics Disney makes in Brazil where it talks about José's home life in Rio with his Brazilian friends. Hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Disney Brazil. Cecília belongs to me.


One afternoon in Rio de Janerio in the country of Brazil, at José Carioca's house, José and his girlfriend, Cecília Câmara were sitting on the couch together in the living room watching a game of soccer on TV that had to do with Brazil playing against Mexico.

"So who's winning the football game so far, José?" Cecília asked José.

"Well Cecília," said José, looking at the scores on the TV screen, "so far the team from Mexico has 3 points, while the team from Brazil has 4 points. So that means that Brazil is so far in the lead."

"Yay!" said Cecília, happily with her hands in the air. "We Brazilians rule!"

Just then, the house phone rang.

"Which one of us should answer the telephone this time, Zé?" asked Cecília.

"How about you?" asked José, pointing to Cecília.

"Fine..." said Cecília, sighing. "I'll get it."

So Cecília picked up the phone, put it close to her ear, and said into it, "Oi?"

"Olá Cecília, This is your mãe," said the voice in the telephone.

It was Cecília's mother, Mrs. Câmara.

"Oi mamãe," said Cecília. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, dear," said Cecília's mother. "Anyway, you can do me a favor today, please?"

"Certainly," said Cecília. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to watch my casa while your pai and I go out to dinner tonight, since someone robbed our house the last time we went out," said her mother. "You can do this for me, por favor?

"But Mom, I'm busy watching football with Zé now," said Cecília, not wanting to do the favor.

"Por favor, Cecília. For me?" her mother asked.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," said Cecília, sighing. "I'll watch your house tonight."

"Muito obrigado, querida. I know you were responsible for it," said her mother, happily. "See you tonight, honey. Tchau."

"Adeus mãe," said Cecília, as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Cecília?" asked José.

"That was my mother back in my old hometown, São Paulo," said Cecília. "Her and my father still live there."

"What did she want?" José asked.

"She wants me to drive to São Paulo to her house and watch it while she and my dad go out for dinner tonight," said Cecília. "But I don't wanna do it."

"Why does she want you to watch her house?" asked José, all confused. "Can't she go without somebody watching it?"

"Usually," said Cecília, shrugging her shoulders. "But she said her house got robbed the last time she went out of the house."

"Oh, I see," said José.

"Yeah," said Cecília, nodding her head. "I just don't know why someone would-

Just then, Cecília's cell phone rang. So she picked it up and found that she received a text message on her cell phone. It was from her mother that read:

Olá Cecília, is your mother again. I just wanted to remember one thing. When you're watching the house, make sure that you do not invite any of your friends over. Not even Zé, okay? Obrigado, querida!

"What?!" gasped Cecília, getting a little mad. "That's not fair! Isso não é justo!"

"What's wrong, Cecília?" José asked her, looking at her. "You sound mad. What's the matter?"

"I just got a text from my mother saying that I cannot invite any of my friends over!" said Cecília, getting tears in her eyes. "That means I can't invite Nestor, Zico and Zeca, Alphonse, or Pedro! Not even you, Zé!"

"What?!" gasped José. "Why would she not let me be with you tonight?! That isn't fair at all! Your mother trusts me, doesn't she?"

"She does like you," said Cecília, nodding her head, then sighing. "But I think she's just worried that I'll throw a party there with you and cause chaos and wreak the house."

"Oh," said José, patting her back. "Hey, I have an idea that might not make you bored tonight, bonita."

"What is it, José?" asked Cecília.

"We can throw a house party at your mother's house in São Paulo with all of our friends," said José. "That way you can be with me and everyone else to hang out with without you being alone all by yourself with nothing to do all night."

"That sounds like a good idea, bonito," said Cecília, then pausing. "But what would my mother say about that? She'll get mad at me if we do that."

"She won't find out as long as you don't say anything about it to her or anyone who you don't trust, okay?" said José.

"Okay," said Cecília, giving him a hug. "Thanks Zé. Obrigado."

"You're welcome, Cecília," said José, hugging her back. "De nada."

Later, when nighttime fell, after Cecília and José drove to Cecília's mother's house in the city of São Paulo, they got out of the car and went into the house, which was empty since Cecília's parents were already out to have some dinner.

"So how are we gonna do this, Zé?" Cecília asked José, looking around the house.

"How about I can decorate the house while you call our friends on the phone?" suggested José.

"Okay," said Cecília, nodding her head. "Who should I call?"

"Call Nestor, Zico and Zeca, Afonsinho, Pedrão, and Rosinha," said José.

"Alright," said Cecília, then getting a little nervous. "But why do I have to invite Rosinha? You know she hates me ever since you cheated on her for me."

"She's still my friend, Cecília," said José. "So please, invite her over."

"Fine..." said Cecília, sighing sadly. "I'll invite her. As long as she doesn't give me a hard time."

"Good girl," said José, patting her head.

Cecília just sighed. Then she picked up the house phone, and decided to call Nestor Crow first.

"Oi?" said Nestor, as he answered the phone at his house.

"Hi Nestor," said Cecília. "It's me, Cecília. José and I are having a party at my parents' house in São Paulo while they're out for dinner. Would you like to come and hang out?"

"Oh yes, Cecília," said Nestor, nodding his head. "I would love to go to the party. I'll be there."

"Great!" said Cecília, happily. "See ya in a few minutes!"

Then she finished the call and started to call everyone else. She called José's two nephews, Zico and Zeca, Alphonse, and Pedro. And they all agreed to come to the party at the house. But when she had to call Maria Vaz, José had to talk to Maria since he was worried that she'll pick a fight with Cecília. She didn't want to come over at first because of Cecília, but she decided to come anyways just to hang out with everyone else and get it over with.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Cecília, can you answer the door, por favor?" José asked Cecília, decorating the ceiling with fancy decorations while standing on a ladder.

"Yes," said Cecília, nodding her head. "Sim."

So Cecília walked to the door, opened it, and saw Nestor.

"Hey there, Nestor, meu amigo," said Cecília, waving to him with a smile. "You're just in time."

"Thank you, Cecília," said Nestor, with a smile back. "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in," said Cecília, curtsying politely.

Nestor walked into the house and saw José decorating the house.

"Hey Zé!" said Nestor, waving to José trying to get his attention. "What's up?!"

José heard Nestor, saw him, waved to him, and said, "Oi Nestor. I'm so glad you-"

Right when he was about to finish his sentence, he accidentally lost his balance on the ladder and fell off of it, with a small scream. But luckily, Cecília quickly ran to his rescue and caught him in her arms.

"Thanks Cecília," said José, wrapping his arms around her. "You saved me."

"Não tem problema, Zé," said Cecília, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

José just kissed her cheek back.

Then someone else rang the doorbell. So Nestor answered it and saw Zico and Zeca, who were wearing party hats and blowing into noise makers since they loved parties a lot.

"Ei, rapazes," Nestor said to them, waving to them. "Come vai?"

"Estamos bem, obrigado," said Zico.

"Where's our Uncle Zé?" asked Zeca.

"He's over there," said Nestor, pointing to José.

When Zico and Zeca saw José, they ran to him, gave him some hugs, and said to him, "Oi, tio Zé! We are so happy to see you for the party tonight!"

"Same here, Zico and Zeca," said José, with a chuckle.

Then he paused and said, "But don't get into any trouble tonight. And if you ever see Mrs. Câmara, don't tell her we were here because our friend, Cecília will get in trouble, você entende?"

"Yes, Uncle Zé," said Zico and Zeca, holding up their pinkie fingers. "We understand."

"Good boys," said José, patting their heads.

Then the door opened and in came Alphonse and Pedro, all prepared for the party with a lot of party stuff. Actually, they had more party stuff than anyone can expect them to have.

"Oi a todos!" cried Alphonse and Pedro, with their hands in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

"Not yet, you two," said José, with a small chuckle. "We have to wait for Rosinha to arrive."

"Oh no!" said Cecília, starting to freak out nervously. "Not that girl! She'll ruin my night!"

Cecília screamed with fear and hid under the living room's table, shaking nonstop.

"Don't worry, my darling Cecília," José said to her, seeing her under the table. "I won't let her make you feel miserable. I promise."

"Are you sure, Zé?" asked Cecília, still nervous. "I'm scared."

"I promise," said José, wrapping his pinkie finger around Cecília's pinkie finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay," said Cecília, calming down. "If you say so."

"Good," said José. "Now please come out from under the table. You'll get your clothes dirty."

"Sure," said Cecília, getting out from under the table and standing back up.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. And when José looked through the door to see who it was, he noticed that it was Maria. So he opened the door and let her into the house.

"Oi Rosinha," José said to her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Zé," said Maria, as she walked into the house. "I'm doing just fine. Say, is that Cecília girl around here? Cause if she is, she's not gonna ruin this night for me. I just had to stop in the middle of my favorite TV show to come here. But I'll stay here to hang out with you and everybody else. But if I see her doing something romantic to you, I swear she's gonna get it right in the guts. Do you understand?! É claro?!"

"Yes Rosinha," said José, with a nervous gulp. "Sim, sim. Clear as a bell."

"Good," said Maria, nodding her head. "Now let's get this over with."

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay," said Nestor, trying to change the subject. "Everyone, since we're all here, how are we gonna start the party?"

"How about we start this party buy playing a game of "Truth or Dare?" suggested Cecília. "Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Good idea, Cecília," said Nestor, nodding his head. "Let's play."

So everyone sat on the couch, on the floor, or near the table so they can play "Truth or Dare?"

"Okay everyone," José said to everyone. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first, Zé," said Alphonse, raising his hand.

"Okay Afonsinho" said José. "Go ahead."

"Alright Pedrão," Alphonse said to Pedro. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Pedro.

"Is it true that I saw you going out with Rosinha the other day at the park?" asked Alphonse.

"Nooooooo?" said Pedro, all confused. "We were just talking about regular things, meu amigo."

"I never went out with him!" said Maria, getting a little mad. "He's just my friend!"

Everyone started to laugh at her anger.

"Stop laughing about it!" said Maria. "It's not funny!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rosinha," said Nestor, trying to calm her down. "To make you feel more comfortable with this, do you want to go next?"

"Sim, por favor," said Maria, calming down.

"Okay, go ahead," said Nestor.

"Alright Cecília," said Maria, looking straight at Cecília. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Uhhhh...desafio," said Cecília, sweating nervously. "Oops!"

"I dare you to lick the bottom of one of Zé's sneakers," said Maria, smirking at her.

"What?!" gasped Cecília, not wanting to do the dare. "What the heck?! Why would I do that?! The bottom of shoes have dirt and other yucky stuff on them! Você está louco!"

"Galinha," said Maria, starting to tease her.

"What did you call me?!" said Cecília, starting to get offended.

"You heard me, chorão!" said Maria. "Chicken!"

"I am not a chicken!" said Cecília, starting to get mad.

"Chicken!" said Maria, still teasing her. "Galinha! Você frango grande!"

"Alright fine!" said Cecília, not knowing what else to do. "I'll do it!"

Cecília lifted one of José's legs and started to lick the bottom of his sneaker with her tongue. And she didn't like doing that one bit.

"Oh meu deus!" said José, getting grossed out. "That's disgusting!"

"I know, Zé!" said Cecília, still licking the sneaker bottom. "I don't wanna do this! I'm gonna get sick if I don't stop!"

Maria started to laugh at her while Cecília was doing the disturbing dare. And everyone else except for José and Cecília started laughing as well, which made Cecília feel very nervous and uncomfortable.

After that, Cecília stopped licking the bottom of the sneaker and started to spit on the ground in disgust.

"I cannot believe I just did that!" said Cecília, all grossed out.

"You can get sick from that, menina!" said José.

"I know!" said Cecília, hiding her face. "My life is ruined!"

Cecília quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbed her mother's toothbrush, spray some water on it, and started to brush her tongue with it trying to get the dirt off of her tongue.

"Is she okay?" asked Zico and Zeca, frowning.

"I hope so," said José, frowning as well.

After a minute, Cecília went back to the living room and sat back down on the couch next to José.

"Can we play a different game now?" asked Cecília. "This one just got gross."

"Of course, Cecília," said José, patting her back. "What would you like to play now?"

"I wanna play "Spin the Bottle"," said Cecília, getting closer to him. "Girar a Garrafa?"

"Sure honey," said José, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We'll play that."

"Yay!" said Cecília, happily.

"Does anybody have an empty bottle we can use?" José asked everyone.

"I have an empty cachaça bottle right here, Zé," said Nestor, holding up an empty glass bottle of the Brazilian rum.

"Then we're all set," said José. "Let's play."

So everyone gather around in a circle on the floor as Nestor placed the glass bottom in the middle of the circle.

"Who wants to spin it first?" asked Nestor.

"I will," said Cecília, raising her hand.

"Okay Cecília," said Nestor. "Go ahead."

So as Cecília started to turn the bottle around fast, the bottle started to spin very fast.

"Please land on José," Cecília said in her mind, while crossing her fingers. "Land on my namorado, Zé Carioca. I'm just dying to kiss him."

Then the bottle stopped spinning. And the top of it was pointing to Pedro.

"Aww nuts!" said Cecília, folding her arms with a frown on her face. "I don't want to kiss Pedrão!"

"Haha!" said Maria, laughing at her and teasing her as well. "You have to kiss Pedrão! Hahahahaha!"

"Are you gonna kiss me, Cecília?" Pedro asked Cecília, waiting for a kiss.

Cecília didn't say anything. All she did was slap him in the face, which made him fall backwards.

"Cecília, why did you slap him?!" asked José. "That wasn't so nice!"

"Cause I don't wanna kiss him!" said Cecília, with a mad face.

"But you have to kiss him," said José. "That's the rules of the game. Don't break them."

"Okay fine," said Cecília, sighing. "At least a kiss on the cheek?"

"If you want to," said José.

So Cecília helped Pedro back on his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There, you happy now?" asked Cecília, groaning. "Huh?"

"Sim," said Pedro, nodding his head.

Cecília stood silent.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaay, who wants to go next?" asked Nestor.

"Can I do it?" asked José, raising his hand.

"Sure Zé, said Nestor. "Go ahead and spin the bottle."

So José started to spin the bottle around. Then the top of it landed on Cecília.

"Yay!" cried José, happily. "I get to kiss my namorada, Cecília!"

Then José went closer to Cecília, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a big romantic kiss on the lips. And that made Cecília blush and faint.

"I think she liked that kiss, huh Zé?" said Nestor, with a giggle.

"Absolutely," said José, nodding his head. "She loves it when I kiss her. A lot."

Then José picked Cecília up, laid her on the couch, and said to her, "Cecília? Wake up. Oi Cecília. Acorde. It's me, your boyfriend, José."

Cecília opened her eyes, saw José, and smiled.

"Bom dia, Zé," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Hey there, baby," said José, smiling down at her.

"Uhhh...Zé? Cecília?" Nestor said to them. "Can we stop with the romance and do something else? The party isn't over yet."

"I don't know, Nestor," said José, shrugging his shoulders. "We've already played two games."

"Well," said Nestor, thinking. "How about we can-

"Let's dance!" Alphonse interrupted. "Vamos dançar!"

"Okay, we can do that," said Nestor.

So as Nestor turned on the stereo to some Brazilian party music, everyone stepped onto the floor and started to dance to the music.

"Oh yeah!" said Pedro, dancing to the beat. "I feel good! Hit me!"

Then Pedro got punched in the arm by Nestor.

"Oww Nestor!" said Pedro, rubbing his punched arm. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"Soooooooorrryyyyyy," said Nestor, rolling his eyes. "You said "Hit me!" So what was I supposed to do?"

"Never mind," said Pedro. "Let's just continue dancing, okay?"

"Okay sure," said Nestor, starting to dance again.

"See Cecília?" José said to Cecília, while dancing. "I told you this party will be fine tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah José," said Cecília, with a little giggle. "I guess this is great."

Just then, her cell phone rang. And as she answered it, she said into it, "Oi? Cecília Câmara speaking?"

"Cecília?" said the voice in the cell phone. "It's your mãe."

It was Cecília's mother.

"Mamãe?!" gasped Cecília, as she heard her mother's voice.

"Why you sound very scared?" asked her mother. "You're not having a party at my house, are you?"

"Não, of course not," lied Cecília. "I would not throw a party in your house without your permission, mother."

"Well, it's good you're being responsible, dear," said her mother. "Anyway, your father and I'll be home in about 10-15 minutos, OK? See you soon, dear.

Then as Cecília finished the call and hung up her cell phone, she said in a nervous voice, "10 to 15 minutes?! Noooooooo!"

"What's the matter, Cecília?" José asked her, hearing her nervous voice.

"My mother just called me to let me know that her and my father will be back here in about 10 to 15 minutes!" said Cecília, biting her nails nervously.

"She's coming back here?!" gasped José, nervously. "Oh no! That doesn't sound good! What are we gonna do?! I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I guess we should tell everyone that my mother is coming home in a few minutes," said Cecília, sighing sadly.

"Okay, we should," said José. "You're right."

So José went to the closet, found an air horn, took it out, and blew it towards everyone as loud as he could.

"Okay everyone!" José said to everyone. "Cecília's parents are gonna be back here any minute! So sadly, the party is over! Thank you for coming! Bye!"

"Awwww!" everyone said sadly, with frowns on their faces.

"But we didn't even have any cachaça yet, Zé," said Nestor.

"How about this?" José said to Nestor. "Get drunk and get out!"

"Good idea, Zé!" said Nestor. "That will make us tired so we won't party by the time her parents come back here."

So Nestor, along with everybody else, except for José, Cecília, Zico, and Zeca grabbed a medium-sized glass of cachaça, and started to drink it. Then after they drank it all, they started to feel dizzy, clueless, and move funny. Some were even hiccupping and throwing up a little bit.

"That was a cool party, you two," Nestor said to José and Cecília, in a drunk voice as he walked out the door. "See ya tomorrow. I-I-I hope."

"Great party, José and Cecília," said Pedro, in a drunk voice, walking outside.

"Sim, sim," said Alphonse, in a drunk voice as well.

"For once, even though Cecília was part of the party, the party was a total blast tonight," said Maria, in a normal voice, since she didn't drink that much cachaça.

Then after everyone left to drive back to Rio de Janerio, José and Cecília saw that the house was a total mess.

"So what are we gonna do about this mess, Cecília?" José asked Cecília.

"We better clean it up before my mom and dad get home," said Cecília. "They're gonna be back here in 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's get cleaning," said José.

So José and Cecília started to clean up the whole entire house so they can make it clean as a pearl when Cecília's parents get back to the house.

After they cleaned up the house, José said to Cecília, "Well Cecília, I guess it's time for me to go back to my house now. Your parents are gonna kill me if they see that you disobeyed them. But don't worry, I'll see you when you come back to your house back in Rio, okay?"

Then he kissed her on the lips and said to her, "Bye Cecília. I love you."

"I love you, too, Zé," said Cecília, kissing him back. "See ya tomorrow."

Then as José went outside and hopped back into his car and drove away back to his house in Rio de Janerio, Cecília's mother and father drove back to the house and pulled into the driveway.

"Hi Cecília," her mother said to her. "Thank you for taking care of my house while your father and I left. How was your night alone?"

"My night was fine, Mom," said Cecília.

"Did you throw a party while we were gone?" Cecília's father asked her.

"What?!" gasped Cecília, with a little scream. "Nãooooooo"

"I'm just kidding, honey," said her father, with a small laugh. "Do not worry about it. You're safe."

"Okay, thanks," said Cecília, calming down. "Now that I saw your house for you two, I can please drive back to my house in Rio now, please?"

"Yes, dear," said her mother. "Bye Cecília. Drive safely."

Then as Cecília waved goodbye to her parents, she went back in her car, buckled her seatbelt, and drove away so she can drive back to her house in Rio de Janerio and go to bed. What a fun party she had in her parent's house without her parents knowing. But she still felt sorry for breaking the rules. But she still had a lot of fun while watching the house, especially since she got to be with her wonderful boyfriend and future husband, José Carioca.

THE END


End file.
